osmasocialfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sucessão
Sucessão é o episódio 7 de M-A Origens. Enredo Vários megafones e amplificadores são levados por dois M-A soldados até uma zona restrita ao social da M-A sede, posicionados em um palco arranjado e por trás, nos bastidores, Marlon discutia com algumas pessoas que agenciavam um evento. *'M-A Soldado 001:' Está tudo certo. Eu e alguns homens colocamos todas as caixas de som, e o microfone já está conectado. Muitos dos M-A's foram convidados e principalmente, testamos antes todo o equipamento e áudio será com toda certeza ecoado pela acústica, e tudo o que é pessoa que estiver aqui escutará suas palavras. *'M-A Vingador:' Excelente, homem. Excelente. Agora é agora de dar sangue novo a essa gentarada toda. *'M-A Clockwork:' Sabe o equipamento de áudio, os regulares e taus. Fui eu que fiz. *'M-A Vingador:' Bom. *'M-A Clockwork:' O que que você acha de eu lidar com os artesãos e os caras lá que cuidam da tecnologia, e entrar para ser um supervisor deles. Agora você tem o poder, você pode me... *'M-A Vingador:' Vou pensar no teu caso, Clockwork. Mas antes mude esse nome. Clockwork. Me lembra uma coisa feia, sei lá... um cara ruim de vida que trabalha regulando os ponteiros de um relógio. Ou pior ainda. Um cara igualmente ruim de vida que trabalha regulando os pontos de um relógio que não é qualquer, é do Ben 10. Então, por favor. *'M-A Clockwork:' O que!? *'M-A Vingador:' Artuaii, homem. Artuaii. Agora deixe-me mostrar minha magnificência aos meus servos. Eles precisam ouvir as palavras de comando que tenho a dar. Com licença. Marlon se afasta do grupo de operários. *'M-A Clockwork:' Que ingratidão essa. Nossa, mal tá no reinado e já mudou tudo. *'M-A Soldado 021:' Ao menos ele está certo. Com a queda desastrosa de Morre-Artuaii, o novo líder precisa mostrar um caráter decidido. Colocar confiança para os M-A's em geral. *'M-A Soldado 001:' Mesmo por que, você pede demais, cara. E ele tá certo. "M-A Clockwork" é um lixo. *'M-A Clockwork:' Fala isso pro Daniel, soube que ele tá de "XLR8". Tá moda agora soar Ben 10 com M-A atrás. *'M-A Soldado 002:' Que bom que não vivo de modismo. Saindo das cortinas, com um M-A, sendo este Gênio, regulando o som e frente a um microfone olhando uma camada popular; Marlon em um pedestal começa a falar. *'M-A Vingador:' Bom dia, M-A's. Como sabem, aquela gravação provou-se verdadeira, e o Sabará analisou e confirmou que eu sou de fato o herdeiro deste encargo de comandar a guerra contra nosso maior inimigo: Artuaii. Eu sei que muitos de vocês desacreditaram bastante quando viram Morre-Artuaii em seu estado deplorável de loucura, mas saibam que isso é só aparências, pois temos que entendê-lo. Imaginem vocês estarem em uma situação aonde vocês sabem que o outro está errado, mas este é acudido pelos mais fortes, ainda sendo de grande potencial, e você... nem tem palavras para lidar com aquilo. Hipócritas, homens. Hipócritas. Falam que são diferentes do que realmente são, e isso é a meta que eu continuarei pelo Gustavo. Seu resultado foi infelizmente a morte, o que já é boato, mas estou oficializando. Artuaii por covardia o executou na prisão pública do Planeta Ben 10, co a ajuda de seus comparsas: Caio1478 e Enormossauro Supremo; aquela panelinha toda. E infelizmente, nosso representante se tornou um mártir. Ninguém entende, eu sei. Eu sei que ninguém passou pela situação de Gustavo perante as injustiças sofridas, os bullyngs, e até mesmo as mentiras prejudiciais por inveja. Inveja de algo interior que o motivou a fundar os M-A's, e essa força interna que quero continuar. Ele o difamou, ele o atacou, iremos fazer o mesmo. Todos já devem ter vivido algo parecido, e aquele lugar de tontos, crianças metidas e arrogantes, nascidas em berço de ouro que nos esnobam. Nós sim sabemos o que é viver. Eu já peguei uma menina aqui que fugiu de uma casa aonde os pais brigavam, iriam ter que largar a casa alugada e ir morar com a sogra numa favela. E o resultado foi fugir pra mata, e juntar-se a nós. Eu sei. Eu conheço um cara aqui, um chapa meu, meu companheiro de "embriagagem" que teve uma namorada que o trocou pela irmã dele. Impressionante, e por mais que eu sei que é mentira, todos nós sabemos como é difícil questões como essas, que esses playboys filhas da mãe desconhecem. Alguém tem um comentário cativante? *'Muiécomedor:' ESSES IDIOTAS VÃO SE FERRAR!! *'M-A Vingador:' Encantado. E assim sendo, as atividades dos M-A's continuaram a ser planejar uma maneira de atacar o Artuaii. Enquanto eu estava cantando no banheiro eu pensei numa operação secreta, e pedi pro Jurandir - quem não sabe, é o Segurança - fazer pra mim e ele foi. De ir até o UB10 e lá, na calada da noite, pegar o canalha se lavando, dando uma de cantor pop com o sabonete nas mãos, dançando até o chão ou... sei lá, só mostrando aquela flora. E tirar uma foto, postar no RedTube, e sentir-me melhor vendo os comentários maldosos e também daquelas loucas fãs que vão postar: "casa comigo, vem cantar na minha cama", lembrando que isso ele estaria fazendo num chuveiro, e sabemos bem que ela jamais seria uma sereia... Enfim. É isso. Essa é minha ideia, e se alguém tem uma ideia um tanto melhor, pode mandar. *'M-A Tradutor:' Tirar foto... Marlon... Isso é sério? *'M-A Vingador:' Sim, é sério. Temos que revidar do mesmo nível que os Benáticos. Eles jogaram baixo, jogaremos mais baixo ainda. Alguém sabe sabotar enganamento e fazer, sei lá, brotar concreto de privada. Só quero alguma ideia menos escrota que essa!!? *'M-A Tradutor:' Marlon. "How did you crazy!?" *'M-A Vingador:' Estou apenas confraternizando. Vamos lá, comentários. *'M-A Cybernético:' Que doideira, cara. *'Troynguy525:' Manow. No começo eu até revelei, mas tirar foto nu e mandar pro Red. Que viagem. Eu até topo, mas... Fã louca comentando na página. Queria saber aonde tu comprou essa droga. *'É Mara:' Que isso? Gente, isso é tudo tão normal. Nem sei se é problema, já que se fosse pra eu tirar uma self de pernas abertas caindo de quatro num box, e ainda ter fãs por isso e receber críticas... Pô, eu ia ser a primeira da fila. Fama grátis é mara, mente aberta povo. *'Carvanily94:' Sacanagem. kkk *'LEHacker:' Bom, ao menos é uma ideia e estaríamos estando fazendo uma ação. A humilhação afeta o psicológico, mas o Segurança foi sozinho pra lá? *'M-A Vingador:' Foi ele e mais uns caras. *'LEHacker:' Se ele conseguir, a gente zoa. E você pode até usar como objeto de troca, quem sabe. O Artuaii pode ter uma valorização excessiva com sua imagem, e quem sabe sair daquela droga de cidade, que me parece ser o que o Morre-Artuaii tanto queria, poderia ser menos doloroso do que ter aquela jumba revelada para o mundo. Um conjunto de M-A's maliciosos riem, dentre eles, Marlon; saboreando cada risada. *'M-A Vingador:' Curti, curti. Gostei, gostei. Eu topo, só não pago por que já tenho essa ideia na minha cabeça, e posso plagiar se me bem entender. Obrigado. *'M-A Cybernético:' O segredo é fazer uma boa barganha aqui pra conseguir dinheiro, LE. *'M-A Vingador:' Quem aqui falou em dinheiro. Eu tenho muito mais pra pagar do que meras notas. Isso aqui é um governo próprio, e posso pagar até com cerveja. Aliás, como eu sou aquele cara que vai em Las Vegas com a cueca transbordando de verdinhas, e tira da mesma pros garços e depois se joga nas "muieradas" que a essa altura ficam na maior tentação, eu trouxe ai pras vocês um pagamento adiantado. M-A's soldados abrem frigobares cheios de bebidas alcoólicas. *'M-A Vingador:' Cortesia de Marlon Rodriguez. *'Troynguy525:' Ai, ai, ai. Papai vai ter um infarto do coração. *'M-A Lodestar:' Nem me fale. Isso aqui é o paraíso. *'M-A Vingador:' Um mundo sem Artuaii é que é, Tyler. Aproveitem. Estamos caminhando em um ritmo de vitórias, pois agora, eu estou no comando. *'M-A Gostosa:' Eu vou tomar tomar todas, tá a fim de me fazer daqui a pouco. *'M-A Vingador:' Como quiser gata. Marlon desce do palco e entra no meio da galera, que começa a tomar e em um som alto lançado por Gênio, que sai logo depois dos aparelhos deixando-os para outro M-A acudir, a promiscuidade começa. Alguns começam a se ressentir e se afastam, e alguns saem da sala. O som alto tomava fundo, e Rodriguez só se divertia. *'M-A Vingador:' Ai. Como é bom ser o líder!! Do lado de fora, M-A Gênio caminhava solitariamente pelos corredores dirigindo-se ao sector dos M-A's Superiores. Antes de mais nada, cruza com um grupo de garotas que passavam, e uma delas o aborda. *'Megan456:' Não vai ficar lá na festa? *'M-A Gênio:' Não. Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. *'SabrinaSensAção:' Ué, deixa o cara. Alguém tem que limpar os banheiros. kkkk *'Casie986:' Aff, falando como se ele fosse empregado. Um cara que nem conhece. *'SabrinaSensAção:' Tô falando a verdade. Alguém tem que limpar os banheiros, mesmo que seja outra pessoa, e ele seja só um isolado do social daqui. Só isso. *'M-A Gênio:' Eu não a conhecia, é nova por aqui? *'SabrinaSensAção:' Sou nova, mas já tô aqui há um tempinho. *'Casie986:' Eu cheguei ontem, e também sou bem novinha. Sem mais papo a perder, aquele gato que te falei tá te esperando lá perto do bar, Megan. Vamos. *'Megan456:' Ok. Boa sorte. *'M-A Gênio:' Obrigado. Gênio desliga-se da conversa e segue até a sala, indignado com o comportamento de SabrinaSensAção. A sala mencionada era a de ninguém menos do que de M-A Comandante, que meneava por ela, olhando pela persiana o lado de fora em cantos da M-A sede, vazia e fria, apenas coberta pelo metal que a constituía e mais nada. *'M-A Gênio:' Comandante. *'M-A Comandante:' Gênio, entre. Me responda uma coisa. *'M-A Gênio:' Diga. *'M-A Comandante:' Aonde está toda essa gente que habita por estes corredores. Aonde foram os M-A's a essa hora da tarde? Estão fazendo disputas fora das instalações? *'M-A Gênio:' Você não soube? *'M-A Comandante:' Do que, especificamente? *'M-A Gênio:' Da reunião que tivemos, do corpo administrativo: os M-A's Superiores? *'M-A Comandante:' Não. Eu sou um M-A Superior renomado, como posso ter sido alienado dessa operação. Por que ninguém nos chamou? *'M-A Gênio:' O Marlon falou que estava com ele e com o Jonathan formulando o discurso a ser falo. Então, nós nem fomos atrás, por pensávamos que já estava lá. *'M-A Comandante:' Como ele pôde mentir deste jeito. Ele pode até ser o líder consolidado, mas os M-A's ainda possuem uma estrutura. Estrutura a qual eu faço parte. Qual era o teor da reunião? *'M-A Gênio:' O futuro da organização. *'M-A Comandante:' E ainda algo de tanta importância. Gênio, faça-me o favor. *'M-A Gênio:' Que favor? *'M-A Comandante:' Chame o Ordenador para cá. *'M-A Gênio:' Ohh... sim, irei chamá-lo. *'M-A Comandante:' Obrigado. M-A Gênio se retira sentindo ter feito seu dever. Comandante voltava-se para sua mesa e olhava pastas a respeito de projetos, uma vez que com a entrada de Jonathan esta área havia ficado mais organizada, e lendo-os apenas via teorias que apoiam o por que de se seguir os ideais de Morre-Artuaii. Porém, sem estratégias ou algo definido, coisa que Marlon aparentava estar bem sabido. E o pior, é que queria que os textos, escritos por Jonathan, tinham toques de M-A Vingador tão peculiares que pareciam terem sido feitos somente para ele, e Ordenador. Uma rixa na hierarquia estava formada. *'M-A Ordenador:' Gênio disse que queria falar comigo. *'M-A Comandante:' Falar para mim é pouco. Eu quero tomar uma providência a respeito. Leia isso. Comandante passa os arquivos que tinha em mão, e estava relendo e refletindo sobre. *'M-A Ordenador:' Sim. Eu tenho uma cópia. É o parecer dos projetos de Marlon e Jonathan para o futuro dos M-A's. *'M-A Comandante:' Note pelo que fala que Jonathan parece dividir o poder com Marlon, e seu poder e influência com seu irmão. *'M-A Ordenador:' Sim. E com nós liderando, um as tropas, e outro a sociedade, formamos os M-A's Superiores. *'M-A Comandante:' Esteve na "reunião" de Marlon hoje mais cedo? *'M-A Ordenador:' Reunião? *'M-A Comandante:' É. Nem eu. Lucas, creio que estamos sendo alienados. *'M-A Ordenador:' Impossível. Nós somos peças vitais ao funcionamento dos M-A's. Jamais fariam uma coisa dessas. Pode ser que essa reunião seja apenas um boato. *'M-A Comandante:' De Anderson? Ordenador pega-se em um xeque, lembrando que Anderson era o nome de Gênio. *'M-A Comandante:' Perceba que estes textos parecem terem sido apenas esclarecimentos para nós e uma tentativa banal de convencimento, e na realidade, as questões e resoluções verdadeiras se passa num grupinho de amigos íntimos de Gustavo que formam quase uma elite. Nossos esforços foram em vão. *'M-A Ordenador:' Não. Jonathan é super gente boa. E o João, é meio marrento... Mas... *'M-A Comandante:' O que pretende fazer a respeito? *'M-A Ordenador:' Ainda nada. Temos que averiguar isso melhor. Irei tomar fontes com alguns soldados e conhecidos, e também sugiro que venhamos a solucionar isto frente ao Marlon. Afinal, se está percebendo-se fechado e afastado de seu serviço por outros... *'M-A Comandante:' Percebendo-me? É bem além disto, e era o que tinha em mente. Vamos agora tratar de resolver isto. *'M-A Ordenador:' Eu antes ia ver, e... *'M-A Comandante:' Ordenador. Se teve uma reunião em contato com os M-A's, foi a concretização e oficialização de um plano o qual nem você, nem eu temos ciência. É nosso dever saber dele, e pessoalmente falando, quero tirar essa história a limpo. Está dentro, ou está fora? *'M-A Ordenador:' Tudo bem. Vamos. Comandante e Ordenador se retiram de suas salas e caminham até Marlon. Ele estava no bar, com amigos e companhias. Estes eram os citados Jonathan e João Márcio. *'Jon21:' Essa gente ai é feroz, Marlon. São potenciais guerreiros, olhe só para aquilo. O garoto aponta para uma briga entre três M-A's bêbados, disputando a última lata de um freezer. *'M-A Vingador:' Hahaha. Se estar no poder é assim, eu entendo muito bem por que muitos fazem tudo para ser um rei. *'Jon21:' Ainda assim, acho sua ideia do Artuaii nu muito crua. Precisa de tempero, e acho que sei o que fazer. *'M-A Vingador:' Diga. *'Jon21:' Usamos, como o LEHacker falou, a possibilidade de usar como moeda de troca por Artuaii, todavia... Podíamos estender esses malfeitos em pegar a intimidade de todos os usuários do Planeta Ben 10. *'M-A Vingador:' O Segurança já foi, tá. *'Jon21:' Sim. Mas quando voltar, nós vamos e reunimos mais e mais. Até termos o suficiente para dar um empasse econômico, e fazer um acordo entre o líder maior para chutar Artuaii dali para evitar de manchar a imagem da cidade. *'M-A Vingador:' Só pelo nome já é manchado, e até gostei da ideia. Mas que líder está falando? *'Jon21:' Caio1478. Ele é o lorde sobre Artuaii e o Enormossauro Supremo. Hackeei algumas ações da cidade e... *'M-A Gostosa:' Marlon. *'M-A Vingador:' Caroline, a luz da minha vida. Que surpresa você por aqui, eu nem estava a esperando. Diga. *'M-A Gostosa:' Problemas. Uns caras lá ficaram meio, "noiados", e tão começando a prejudicar os fios eletrônicos de nossa instalação. *'M-A Vingador:' Falando assim nem dá para perceber que seu apelido é "M-A Gostosa", oxê. Desde quando filés como você são inteligentes... kkk *'M-A Gostosa:' Isso foi um elogio ou foi uma ofensa? *'M-A Vingador:' Os dois. Joga água, são animais. Já estou indo. *'M-A Gostosa:' Tá bom. Gostosa se retira. *'M-A Vingador:' Comigo é assim. É o papai que manda. *'João Márcio:' Tá podendo, hein. De repente, de súbito, Comandante abre a porta do saguão e vê aquela calamidade, de música eletrônica e homens e mulheres sem camisa dançando, se esfregando, ou então outros pelos cantos comentando. Aquilo era um pandemônio, e logo localiza o responsável para indagar sobre. *'M-A Comandante:' O que está acontecendo? *'M-A Ordenador:' Isso tudo foi montado e executado e a gente nem viu. O.O Eles caminham até Rodriguez. *'M-A Vingador:' Comandante, quem diria. Veio pegar as loiras? *'M-A Comandante:' O que está acontecendo? *'M-A Vingador:' Uma festinha, nada mais que isso. Resolvi mexer as cadeiras com essa gente um pouco, descontrair, estavam tão sérios. *'M-A Comandante:' Somente isto? Transformar a M-A sede em uma boate? *'M-A Vingador:' Exatamente. Fique a vontade, preparei tudo com muita dedicação. *'Jon21:' Olá, Comandante. *'M-A Comandante:' Olá, Jonathan. *'Jon21:' Ordenador. *'M-A Ordenador:' Nossa. Como preparou tudo isso sem percebermos? *'M-A Vingador:' Não perceberam!? Caramba. Eu me espanto em ouvir isto. *'M-A Comandante:' Por que foi-se preparado um evento sem termos a noção dele? Há alguma razão a qual deve-se me ocultar. Uso de drogas, por exemplo? *'M-A Vingador:' O Mestre das Contas deve ter trazido um narguilé, fora isto. De boa. *'M-A Comandante:' Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. *'M-A Vingador:' Olha. Primeiro que tu tá sério demais pra uma festa. E segundo, eu te avisei. Mandei recado pelo Gênio. Logo percebe-se uma desinformação se passando por seus olhos. *'M-A Comandante:' Interessante. E então. Conte-me das novas dos M-A's Superiores. *'M-A Vingador:' Nada de mais. Estou pensando em investir em armamentos, e fazer uma frente armada. Um ataque inesperado. *'M-A Comandante:' Somente se for nos quadrantes sul e norte em simultâneo. Senão, eles teriam chance de subjugá-los. *'M-A Vingador:' É só uma ideia. Temos que fazer uma reunião a respeito. *'M-A Ordenador:' Fazem dias desde que assumiu o comando. *'M-A Vingador:' Estou me acostumado. Aquele Burro deixou muita bagunça para eu resolver. *'M-A Comandante:' Precisa de quatorze dias para resolver a bagunça de um? *'M-A Vingador:' Hey! Parece isso aqui um questionário da polícia! Comandante, Comandante!! Que isso!? Qual é o problema!!? *'M-A Comandante:' Apenas quero ter conhecimento de tudo o que se passa nos M-A's. *'Jon21:' Marlon teve a ideia de tirar fotos de Artuaii no banho, e enviar para sites pornográficos a fim de difamá-lo. *'M-A Comandante:' O que!? kkk *'M-A Vingador:' Eu falei já pra você, uma coisa idiota. Mas, dá certo. Podemos usar como moeda de troca para ganhos maiores, estava até falando com o Jonathan a respeito. *'M-A Comandante:' E colocar meus soldados em risco por uma atitude tão infantil quanto essa. No que depender de mim a resposta é não. É arriscado demais para pouco. Bem pouco. De repente, ouvindo a conversa, surge M-A Swampfire. *'M-A Swampfire:' Só me intrometendo, o Segurança já foi. O Marlon disse mais cedo. *'M-A Comadante:' Como assim? *'M-A Swampfire:' Ele afirmou que mandou o Jurandir para obter as fotos ali naquele palco, e que com os resultados teria uma melhor ideia do que ia fazer. *'M-A Comandante:' Nossa. Comandante olha com um olhar assassino sobre M-A Vingador. *'M-A Comandante:' Obrigado pela informação, Rodrigo. *'M-A Swampfire:' De nada. Swampfire se retira. *'M-A Vingador:' E aqueles X9 que te deduram na hora e ao ver você olhando eles fogem... Que merda. *'M-A Comandante:' Quero falar com você. A sóis. Os dois vão para uma sala, saindo da vuvuca. Lá, ambos sentam em cadeiras. *'M-A Comandante:' Sei o que aconteceu lá, em detalhes. *'M-A Vingador:' Então por que perguntou? *'M-A Comandante:' Apenas para confirmar minhas expectativas. Você está alienando a mim e ao Ordenador dos processos dos M-A's, como se fossemos membros insignificantes dos M-A's Superiores. *'M-A Vingador:' E vocês são um membros insignificantes dos M-A's Superiores. *'M-A Comandante:' Como? Ordenador na hora entra na sala. *'M-A Ordenador:' Desculpe a demora. *'M-A Vingador:' Preste atenção, "brô". Você apenas cuida de nossos soldados, e o Ordenador da galera em si. O Jonathan me ajuda com a burocracia bruta, o João Márcio na estratégia, e eu... eu sou o líder. Agora, você só fica dando pitaco negativo. "Nada disso, nada daquilo, tem que fazer do meu jeito." Comandante, tu é um saco. Um saco cheio e bem gordo que se estourar, nem faz a maior diferença. É como estourar uma bolha, só sai ar. Sua posição ai, nada. Eu mando em tudo, e você, manda em nada. Tá se achando que pode ter o direito de saber o que penso e o que deixo de pensar. Agora, tudo esclarecido? *'M-A Comandante:' Nem a metade. Espera que eu aceite isso quieto. Veja você desdenhar e arruinar com ideias medíocres o trabalho que pessoas sérias tiveram para este grupo idiota funcionar. *'M-A Vingador:' Quanto nacionalismo. Por que idiota? *'M-A Comandante:' Estamos simplesmente vingando um perdedor e medroso de seu agressorzinho de colégio, que "roubou" sua namorada por ter mais garra. *'M-A Vingador:' Então você também é um hipócrita? *'M-A Comandante:' Morre-Artuaii foi um louco, desmerecedor e até mesmo trouxa, de perder oportunidades por pura e cega obstinação. E você, saiba que meus direitos aqui são iguais aos seus. Sou membro estrutural dos M-A's e se eu e o Ordenador sairmos, ninguém irá te apoiar. *'M-A Vingador:' Como se garante? *'M-A Comandante:' Ninguém está aqui pelo carisma de Gustavo. *'M-A Vingador:' Sim. Estão aqui por abrigo, água, comida... Tudo de graça. E também, para lutar por uma causa que você que tem os mesmos privilégios e até mais finge que segue, mas no fundo como eu sempre via, não. Se fosse por você, como já ia fazer, tomaria em motim o grupo e o seguiria por fins pessoais. *'M-A Comandante:' É algo que comecei, e no fundo, nossa influencia os atraiu. Se eu ou o Ordenador sairmos, mal falarmos da estrutura do grupo, e pegarmos nossas malas e irmos embora. Meu amigo, em menos de mês todos farão isso. É sine qua non. *'M-A Vingador:' Por que não faz isso? *'M-A Comandante:' Por que eu honro o meu trabalho feito, e jamais deixaria-o depois de pronto para alguém como você cuidar. Aposto que a gravação era falsa, ou então uma artimanha para lhe delatar no poder. *'M-A Vingador:' Fique com suas teorias. *'M-A Comandante:' E fique você sabendo que se eu não tiver acesso aos processos que ocorrem nos M-A's, irei barrar tudo o que me depende. A escolha é sua: fragmentar os M-A's por completo, ou dar a mim e ao Ordenador o que temos e até devemos ter. Marlon para, pensativo por alguns segundos. Ele passa a mão na barba e de repente: *'M-A Vingador:' Tá. Tudo bem. Feito. Eu peço pro Jonathan lhes notificar atualizações. *'M-A Comandante:' Grato. *'M-A Vingador:' Nada a declarar, Ordenador? *'M-A Ordenador:' Somente que estas ações mentirosas trazem muitas questões e intrigas. Afinal, qual é o lado benevolente e malévolo realmente da história. *'M-A Vingador:' Artuaii. Mas se houverem divergentes, então que suas opiniões fiquem com eles. Isso é tudo. *'M-A Comandante:' E mais uma coisa antes de ir: esqueça este operação que pretende realizar das fotos. Apenas irá nos colocar em riscos em vão. *'M-A Vingador:' Ok, mamãe Joana. Que saco. *'M-A Comandante:' Espero poder ficar sem precisar vir aqui de novo. *'M-A Vingador:' Eu também. Até. Em um clima de tensão, Comandante e Ordenador se retiram, humilhados. *'M-A Comandante:' Isto é um ultraje. Aceitar participar dos M-A's foi uma ação nada mais justificável do que por uma ilusão. Estou completamente do que foi-se construído nestes quase um mês. Olha o que se tornou. *'M-A Ordenador:' Você está certo, ele é um pilantra. O que podemos fazer para melhorar esta situação para nosso grupo? *'M-A Comandante:' Um golpe para o poder. Algo similar. Mas ainda estou em dúvida. *'M-A Ordenador:' No que? *'M-A Comandante:' Se essa história de M-A's realmente valem a pena. *'M-A Ordenador:' Temos em mãos uma comunidade agora. Pessoas que dependem de nós, que largaram suas vidas por nossa causa. Temos que honrar suas escolhas. E Marlon... Ao menos ele nos levará em declínio. *'M-A Comandante:' Eu posso impedir que isso aconteça. Mas será que vale a pena. Será que seguir as palavras de um homem bobo nada mais foi do que perda de tempo? *'M-A Ordenador:' Talvez. Mas agora que começamos, vamos até o fim. Personagens *M-A Vingador *M-A Soldado 001 (estreia) *M-A Clockwork (estreia) *M-A Soldado 002 (estreia) *M-A's Soldados anônimos *M-A Gênio *Muiécomedor (estreia) *M-A Tradutor *M-A Cybernético *Troynguy525 *Carvanily94 *LEHacker (estreia) *É Mara *M-A Gostosa (estreia) *M-A Lodestar (estreia) *M-A's anônimos *Megan456 *Casie986 (estreia) *SabrinaSensAção (estreia) *M-A Comandante *M-A Ordenador *Jon21 *João Márcio *M-A Swampfire (estreia) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de M-A Origens